The present invention relates to multi-electrode arrays, and more specifically, to high density multi-electrode arrays.
Multi-electrode arrays are used for various applications including, for example, electrical interfacing to neurons. Multi-electrode arrays have been fabricated by a variety of methods and can be used for both in vivo or in vitro applications. Multi-electrode arrays can be used to stimulate or probe brain activity, to stimulate neurons and study the resulting neuron plasticity or to train live neural networks and use them for computation.
In currently available micro-electrode arrays, the density of the electrodes range from approximately one hundred electrodes per square millimeter in microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) arrays to approximately ten thousand electrodes per square millimeter in micro-fabricated arrays. These electrode densities are achieved using standard CMOS metallization techniques. The density of typical micro-electrode arrays is much smaller than typical neuron density. For example, the neuron density for visual cortex is approximately two hundred million neurons per cubic millimeter.